A Distant Life: Your Guardian Angel
by UchihaTragedy
Summary: SasuXOC One-shot. With the song: Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Sasuke tells us how he fell in love with her and how heartbreak changed his life forever. Alternate version of my stories Crossing and Distance. SasukeXAri


**Hello everyone! This story was a little profound romantic momentary inspiration I had and this came our as a result. Sasuke is pretty OOC here so don't expect him to be his normal Ice-cube self. Like it says in the summery, this is an alternate version of my stories Crossing and Distance. In no way does it mean that this is the end of those stories, this is just a side alternate version of it! If anyone wants to know the original real plot, just visit my profile and select the first part of it, Crossing, later followed by Distance which is still in process.**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM IN NO WAY ASSOCIATED WITH NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. NEITHER AM I ASSOCIATED WITH THE ARTIST OR BAND THE RED JUMPSUIR APARATTUS. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL CHARACTER, ARI. **

**Now, I hope you all enjoy this little romantic one shot!**

* * *

><p>A Distant Life:<p>

_Your Guardian Angel_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

I closed the door of my house in the compound and started heading towards the training fields. A celebration was being held for those who helped and saved the village.

I was one of them…

Me, Sasuke Uchiha. Heir of the Uchiha clan and one of the most powerful shinobis alive. At least that's what people say. Some time ago, I believed that to be true. I thought of myself as a powerful ninja, as someone who could get whatever I wanted without doing much. A 'Natural Talent'. But it looks like I had it all wrong.

I have a best friend, Naruto. Though he's a dobe and a moron most of the times, he's someone who made me realize how different things can be. He has that ability so it seems. That dobe made a mistake training and did some hand signs wrong which caused us to end up in a different dimension. There we met new people that helped us. I'm one that never gets too attached to people, but for some reason this time, I did. I got attached to someone whom I least expect it.

To a girl.

I've never been quite interested in girls before, I had decided to wait until I had more age to accomplish one of my goals, to restore my clan. I had planned on using my team mate, Sakura. The cherry blossom was annoying but she was one person I trusted. And as a girl, she was much beautiful as well and as a kunoichi, very smart and powerful. But then _She_ came.

I remember we starred at each other for some time and that caused Naruto to say we had fallen for each other. It was kind of ironic… That girl had long, brunette hair that almost reached her lower back. Her skin was a bit tanned. Her body was well curved in all the right places and was a little taller than the normal height for a girl; that made her head reach the center of my forehead. But the most stunning of her features were her eyes. They were a light purple, but they almost looked light blue when exposed to the sun.

For me, she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

Then we had to go back home when we found a way to do it. But an accident occurred and they got dragged with us as well. The jutsu went slightly wrong so we ended in different places. I ended with Natas and Dart, one of the guys we met there. When it was time to look for someone, I wanted to look for _her_. I felt so relieved when I saw her, when we looked at each other's eyes.

**When I see your smile**

"_Sasuke!" _She had called my name so enthusiastically. Her eyes had such a light in them. She'd started running towards me and I stayed there waiting and that was when I felt that chakra… _His_ chakra. Getting closer and closer…

_I took a step forward and grabbed her, placing her behind me so I could shield her. "S-Sasuke? W-what's going on?" _

"_Stay behind me." She nodded ad did as I told her. The dark figure appeared in front of us and the brunette held my arm tightly. "N-no…not again…" _

"_You've seen him before?" She nodded slowly. I looked straight front and locked eyes with crimson red. With His eyes, Itachi's eyes. _

"_What are you doing here Itachi?" I asked coldly. He smirked._

"_Are you not happy to see me, brother?"_

We had started fighting after that. I tried the best I could to win but, I still wasn't ready. After that, she decided to leave with him in exchange for my safety. She did it for me. I was so fucking pissed off. And it was then that I realized how much she meant to me. That she wasn't just a momentary attraction. Man, I was so wrong to think that…

**Tears run down my face, I can't replace**

I was more determined than ever. I wanted to get her back and this time, I was not going to let my brother take something precious to me. Not again.

That determination gave me the strength I needed to face my brother and defeat him. But something happened that made her change. It looks like my brother had treated her well… She was strong and she could fight as a shinobi. She didn't need me or anyone anymore because she could take care of herself.

**And now that I'm stronger, I've figured out**

She was so different. When I met her, she smiled a lot. Sometimes it was a bit annoying but I got used to her smile to the point of liking it. Now she almost didn't smile at all, but I was glad to know that when she did, those smiles were because of me.

I don't know what happened to her. It was like when someone wakes up from a dream and into a nightmare. She was even… more mature. She looked so much older than her age.

But what got to me was when I killed Itachi. She saw everything and when I looked at her, she was crying. She was crying for him. For the one who killed my entire family and ruined my life. After that, I asked her why was she crying for someone like him. He didn't deserve her tears or anyone's and that's when I got to know the truth….

**How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul**

He never wanted to do anything he did. He was just a true shinobi, he followed orders even if it meant to slay his entire family. But he couldn't do it. He didn't accomplish his mission because he didn't kill me. I was supposed to die that night along with mother and father.

My brother saved me. He loved me as much as I loved him.

If it weren't for him, there wouldn't be a Konoha right now. I wouldn't have met Sakura or Naruto.

I wouldn't have met _Her_.

And I hated myself for not being able to see this sooner. For not being able to help him, somehow. I thought I was alone but I never was. He was the one completely alone.

I had my teachers, I had friends. But I was just too ignorant to see it. I realized it too late. Maybe if I had accepted my friends and those who cared for me, I would be someone different. But my brother was all alone.

He had to kill the person he loved, his soul mate. But he couldn't kill me.

I know that if the village asked me to do something like that, I would rather become a rogue. I could never hurt her in anyway. Too many people had already done so. She was just like me, she wanted to be needed, to be loved…

**And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**

I stood there and watched everyone having fun. Naruto and Sakura had already arrived. Those two finally realized their love for each other. Well, at least Sakura because the dobe already had. There were Natas with Ino, Hinata with Jack and Dart with Taiyo. Ike must be somewhere with Konan.

I walked inside. There were couples dancing and others just standing around and talking. But I looked over at a corner and there she was. All alone. I could see a lot of guys looking at her direction but she ignored them.

She looked so beautiful.

Then our eyes locked with each other and it was like the whole world froze. My feet started moving on their own towards her and soon I found myself in front of her, our faces inches apart.

We just looked at each other's eyes, I stared into the deep lavender pools that held so much emotion. She was breaking and she tried so hard to hide it. She needed someone to pick her up.

Her lips parted a little as she took in a breath.

"Sasuke" My name just sounded so right coming from her lips.

I realized that the music was slow now and remembered a conversation we once had.

"_I like that song a lot. I wish someone would sing to me." She said when she saw me reading one of the many lyrics she had of the music she listens to._

"_I don't think someone would sing this to you." I told her. She sighed and gave a small smile._

"_Probably not. It would be too unreal."_

I smiled a little at that memory and leaned my head closer to her, until my lips brushed against her earlobe. It wasn't the first time I did that. Actually, I do it a lot. I like how it makes her blush even if only a little now.

"Dance with me…" I whispered slowly. Her eyes widened for a second but were replaced by a smile and a nod. I took her hand and led her to the dance floor. We faced each other and I guided my hand slowly towards her waist while hers went to my shoulder. We got our heads closer and I leaned mine against her earlobe.

"Ari…"

"**I will never let you fall"**

Her eyes widened and she gasped. She was about to say something but I silenced her by placing one finger over her lips.

"**I'll stand up with you forever"**

She smiled and closed her eyes. I kept on singing.

"**I'll be there for you through it all"**

Then, she leaned on my shoulder and hugged me while we slowly danced.

"**Even if saving you sends me to heaven"**

I felt my shirt get a little wet on my shoulder and I knew why. She was crying.

**It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.**

The music ended.

I took her hand and walked her out of the place to somewhere we could be alone. The night was so beautiful, there was just something about it that made me think that, with the full moon shining bright in the starlit night sky.

When we got to the place I had planned to show her, we stopped. There was a small lake in front of us reflecting the light of the moon. Ari just stood there watching it, as if being hypnotized. But I didn't need to look at the lake to see that, I was looking at it through her eyes as the light got reflected on them.

**Seasons are changing**

I called her name and she looked at me directly, her eyes full of something I couldn't describe. They were so deep but there was something else… Like she was crying for help, like she was afraid of the unknown and needed to be saved.

**And waves are crashing**

The wind blew her hair on her face but I removed it slowly and tucked it at the back of her ear. Then, her lips moved as she spoke.

"What is going to happen now, Sasuke?" She asked. I sighed.

I had been asking myself that same question for some time now, since all this mess ended. What will happen now?

I looked up to the moon and closed my eyes briefly, then I looked back at her and I smiled. Of course I already knew what will happen, I knew it since the moment I first kissed her lips time ago.

**And stars are falling all for us**

"The only thing for sure is that, it won't be easy." I said. She smiled a little, and I added on.

"No one knows what will happen but…"

**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter**

"Well, we have to live each day as it comes and see what they bring." She said after I wasn't able to continue whatever I had planned on saying. I smiled and took her hand and then she got closer to me and whispered.

"I'm just a little scared of whatever it is that comes…" I closed my eyes as I leaned my jaw over her head while she was pressed against my chest. Her sweet scent of lavender and vanilla with that touch of jasmine reaching my nose.

"You don't have to be scared." I said.

**I can show you I'll be the one**

I embraced her gently in my arms, trying my best to make her feel that she was safe with me. The warmth of her body making me sigh slowly. I missed that warmth of hers…

"Don't you remember what I just told you?" I whispered but she didn't answer so I decided to say it again.

"**I will never let you fall"**

Her grip on my shirt tightened.

"**I'll stand up with you forever"**

She took in a breath and held it for several seconds as I kept on.

"**I'll be there for you through it all"**

She moved her head a little away from my neck, breaking the embrace to look at me.

"**Even if saving you sends me to heaven"**

Her lips trembled a little and I thought she would cry but instead, she whispered my name and turned away, giving her back to me. Then she walked close to a nearby tree, away from me which made me think that I had done something wrong and had upset her.

But I knew it wasn't that, I knew it was something else worst but I didn't moved from where I was standing. I just watched her standing next to the tree and felt my heart tighten at the sight. The dress she was wearing made her look so ethereal standing next to the dark shadowed tree. It was almost like she was glowing.

She was just so beautiful…

**'Cause you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart**

After several minutes, she slowly turned her head back to my direction and started walking. A single tear ran down her cheek.

**Please don't throw that away**

"I just don't know, Sasuke… I feel in someway, alone. In this place, this isn't where I was raised for my whole life. I was born here but… This doesn't feel like home." Ari said, her voice trembling a little. I took her face in my hands gently.

"You know that's not true."

**'Cause I'm here for you**

"I…" She took in a breath before saying those words that soon turned into my deepest fear.

"I'll go back to my world."

**Please don't walk away,**

My eyes widened.

I thought I had heard the words wrong but by the look in her eyes, I knew those words were true. It was insane spending all that time when she had left with Itachi, without her. I felt like I was going to be driven insane because I couldn't stop thinking about her, not for a single second.

"You'll… leave?" I asked still, knowing what the answer would be.

"Yes…" Again, the kunai straight to my heart.

"But this is your home… You're not alone here, you can have a good life, the life you were supposed to have. You don't want that?" My voice sounded a little desperate now, but I couldn't care less.

**Please tell me you'll stay, **

"I already had a life… A good life. And it was ruined by the life I was supposed to have, the life I was born to. I can't just forget about that, I can't erase and replace my life with a new one…" I saw her fists tightened and her lips were still trembling, she was holding in her tears.

**Stay**

And then I couldn't hold it, I just grabbed her face in my hands again and brought my lips down on hers. The kiss was all I could say, was all I could do to make her feel what I felt for her. I gave everything I had in my heart to that kiss, hoping she would understand.

That I wanted her to stay with me, that I would always be by her side if she did…

That my heart was in her hands.

**Use me as you will**

I felt her hesitate and I was afraid that she would break away from it. So I leaned in more to the kiss and added more pressure, trying to prevent that from happening. After some seconds, I felt her starting to respond to the kiss, her hands finding their way to my shoulders and her lips softening.

**Pull my strings just for a thrill**

Slowly, our lips parted and the kiss deepened. Now her hands were on my hair and mine were on her waist and her back, pressing each other's bodies closer. I wanted her warmth, needed it right now. I didn't wanted her to ever go.

If this was really goodbye, I wanted something that would make me go through it, just like other people do when they are leaving some place and want to keep it with them somehow. I wanted a memory with her, something that would be mine and hers alone.

**And I know I'll be ok**

We slowly laid down on the soft, short grass next to the small lake and under that shadowed tree. Our hands kept exploring each other until the clothes were in the way and were removed.

That night, Ari and I made love. The most passionate and heartbreaking way imagined. It was out moment and no one else's, no matter what happened later on, no matter what the days had in store for us.

**Though my skies are turning gray**

At the dawn of the next day, that night seemed so far away but it was sure to never leave my mind. Ari was the girl I would ever love, the one to whom I gave my heart and soul as she gave me hers.

**I will never let you fall**

That day, she left my life leaving me with that cherished memory. Every night when I slept, that same moment repeated itself over and over again.

**I'll stand up with you forever**

I sang to her that same song, I whispered my love for her as we made love under that tree.

**I'll be there for you through it all**

I just wonder if she cherishes that moment the same way that I do. I wonder if that moment makes her remember that I will always be here waiting for her even if she never comes back.

But just like we said that night, we have to live each day as it comes and see what each of them have for us. A life doesn't change in one year or in one day, a life can change in one second and everyone has that second at least once in their lifetime.

You want to know mine? Well, my life changed the moment I opened my door and saw that very same woman along with small lavender eyes looking up to me with those two words that came after.

"Hi, daddy."

And I knew now, that my life was finally complete.

**Even if saving you sends me to**

**heaven...**

_END_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>That's all! Hope you all enjoyed and Thank you so much for reading! Any critics or compliments, please leave a review. Your opinions are very important. See ya!<br>**


End file.
